Life as we know it
by Izzy713
Summary: Quinn and Puck haven't spoken to each other in years, after putting their daughter up for adoption they both went their separate ways only seeing each other in glee club, now after graduating high school tragedy strikes meaning they must come together for the one thing they have in common, Beth. Based off the movie Life as we know it


**Authors Note- So i have previously had the exact same story but i deleted it because it was trash lol, so anyway i am going to rewrite it and hopefully the second time is the charm. **

Everything had been normal that day for both of us

Us both living our own separate lives

One in Connecticut, studying at Yale. Another living the life in L.A.

But none of that mattered anymore

Not after we got the call

Everything changed when we got that phone call

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I walk through my dorm room and find my roommate absent for yet another night, probably out with her boyfriend again. It looks like i have the room all to myself tonight, I make myself a snack and lay down on my bed and try to relax the best that i could, we had finally finished our last week of exams and they were a bitch, i deserved this break. I made myself comfortable and only close my eyes for a second.

bring

bring

bring

I shoot up out of bed and navigate through the dark room, looking for not only the light switch but my cell phone that is currently ringing. I finally find it and pick it up, the dull glow illuminating the dark room. I look and see that it is an unidentified number, it could be a wrong number, but it could also be important. I answer

"Hello" a woman's on the other end of the line replies

"Is this Quinn Fabray?"

"Yes this is she, may i ask who this is?"

"This is Linda Smith, i work at the Lima Ohio police department, i am sorry to say that Shelby Corcoran has been in a car accident and died" there is a long pause, tears come to my eyes immediately because there would be no other reason to call me unless Beth was involved. "Ms Fabray are you still there?" i realize that i haven't spoken in over a minute

"Yes i am still here, was there a baby in the car with her?"

"No there was not, that's why we have called you, she wrote you down as her in case of emergency contacts, we have the baby and we are going to need you to come and take her into your custody until we can figure everything out . if my information is correct you are the biological mother of Beth Corcoran, is that correct?"

"Yes, im her mother, how late is your office open for, i am currently at Yale university and need to get on a plane and am not sure how long it will take to get there"

"If you need to you can pick her up in the morning, just update us when you are closer to Ohio, and i am very sorry for your loss"

"Thank you" i hang up and burst into tears, i get down on my knees and start to pray "Thank you God for not taking my baby away" i wipe my tears and rush out the door, I am on my way to the nearest airport. As i board the plane i just sit and think about how this is going to be the longest plane ride of my life.

* * *

**Puck's POV**

I slowly make my way into my tiny apartment, my body is exhausted from my full day of pool cleaning and i am ready to hit the sack when i see the red dots on my answering machine, i push the button and get myself a beer to my missed messages "Hey dude, its me Finn, i mean you could probably tell that its me from my voice but if you couldn't then its me Finn-" i laugh and laugh harder when i hear Rachel telling him to get on with what hes going to tell me "Oh yeah, i called to say that we finally set a date for the wedding, so call me back when ever you can, bye"

"Same old Finn and Rachel" i say to myself. I head over to the couch and am prepared to take a well deserved rest when the phone rings, i assume its Finn again and contemplate weather or not to get up or not, i soon realize that it is my cell phone so it must be important, maybe a client. I answer the phone

"Hey"

"Hello, is this Noah Puckerman?"

"Yes this is me"

"Good, I am from the Lima police department, i am very sorry to inform you that Shelby Corcoran has been in a car accident and has died" my heat dropped, i am so taken aback that i need to sit down.

"My daughter, her name is Beth, she was adopted by Shelby-" i think the worse and choke back tears as i finish "Was she in the car?" i hold my breath in anticipation as she answers

"No, the child was at home with a sitter, that is why we have called you Mr Puckerman, you see Shelby put you down and an in case of an emergency contact, so we are going to need you to come down and we are going to put your daughter in your custody"

"Okay, i am in L.A. right now so i will be there later tonight, thank you" i grab a couple of cloths and stuff them into a bag, i jump on my bike and sit there for a second, as i start my long trip ahead i cant help but keep thinking of what would have happened if Beth was in that car.


End file.
